


do you like volleyball?

by kokocrush



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blind Date, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokocrush/pseuds/kokocrush
Summary: Daishou has to stop answering Kuroo's calls....Kuroo notices Tendou. Gets reminded of Daishou. Tries to set them up.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru & Tendou Satori, Daishou Suguru/Tendou Satori, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	do you like volleyball?

**Author's Note:**

> To the beautiful beings on anitwt that opened my eyes to the TenShou agenda.

"Snacks ready?" Kuroo asked as he plopped himself onto the couch of Tsukishima's apartment. Emerging from the kitchen, his boyfriend carried two bags of potato chips of different flavours before placing them on top of the table before them.

"Remember, I'm only watching this with you because I owe you for being late the other day. I don't usually watch my high school matches," the blonde boy grumbled but still had his laptop situated in front of them as he opened up the video file. "Why did you want to watch this again?"

"Because Tsukki, this was your special volleyball moment! I remember when I watched it live, I had goosebumps when you blocked Ushiwaka. Now, I want to sit beside you and watch it again since we're all grown up. Wouldn't it be fun seeing little Tsukki's turning point in volleyball and reminiscing about the good old days?" Kuroo argued.

"I wasn't little then, and I blocked Ushijima-san only once. Here, it's on."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

In the middle of watching the match, Kuroo suddenly sat up straight, startling his boyfriend. "Hey, Tsukki. You know who this guy reminds me of?" He pointed at the very red haired Tendou Satori prancing in and out of court as he switched with the libero during Karasuno's serves. Tsukki scrunched his nose in confusion.

"Who?"

A conspiratorial smirk appears on his face, "Is he single?"

Tsukishima's face went pale.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Look, it isn't like he wanted his phone to keep buzzing forever. But Kuroo is a pain-in-the-ass and the last time he tried to set him up with someone, they happened to be a pedophile that Daishou had to report to the police after visiting their house on the second date. It put a real damper on things because he found Hisoka really hot too.

It all happened when Mika-chan broke up with him once and for all, and Kuroo (of course him) had to be around when it happened (when was he not). From then on, the rooster head had been pestering him with different contacts, setting him up with questionable guys - that Daishou is 100% sure now Kuroo never had genuine intentions at all.

But the buzzing is irritating and Daishou is painfully single. "The fuck do you want?"

"Daishou, Daishou, Daishou. Is that how you speak to your matchmaker?" The sleazy voice at the other line was making it really hard for him to stay on the phone but Daishou knew that if he hung up now, another call will come through.

"What is it this time, Kuroo?"

"2pm, this coming Saturday at the same cafe last time. He has red hair and crazy eyes. You'll love him." And the other line ended. Kuroo must be foolish to even think that Daishou was going.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Daishou was too early. It is 1.50pm and he already has his cappuccino in front of him. He had 10 minutes before his blind date arrived and maybe he could use those precious minutes wondering why he trusts Kuroo too much to allow that man to decide his dates. Maybe it's because even Kuroo himself managed to snag a cutie like Tsukishima. That was unfair. Or maybe it was Mika-chan asking him to get over himself and start being nicer to people. His thoughts were interrupted by the loud chime of the cafe's entrance, signalling an arrival.

The man that walked in had a magenta beanie on his head, but underneath that was a shaven buzz cut of red hair. From where Daishou was seating, the man appeared to be tall and lanky, but with an appropriate amount of muscles that made him look less like slender man and more like an adult human being. His eyes flitted around before it landed on Daishou, which made the green-haired boy internally shriek. This is his date? This guy? He is walking here!

Buzz cut man stopped in front of the empty chair before him and finally opened his mouth. "Are you Daishou Suguru? Kuroo-chan's friend?" 

It was a normal voice. Abit high pitched and quirky, Daishou thinks. He sounds playful, but kind. 

"Yes! I'm afraid that Kuroo never told me your name?" Daishou stood up, holding his hand out to shake the other's.

His date returned the handshake. "My name is Tendou Satori. You can call me Satori like my other friends! Can I call you Suguru-kun? I heard we're the same age." 

Daishou blushed although he didn't exactly know why. "Y-Yeah, I'll call you Satori and you can call me that."

Satori grinned, and wow, Daishou has never met anyone with a smile that radiant and sincere, yet with a hint of mischief since Mika-chan. "Do you like volleyball, Suguru-kun?"

Daishou had to stop himself from making a weird noise in his throat. "I absolutely love volleyball," he managed to say.

"Oh really? What do you think of coming over to my place to talk, watch a few pro-league matches, then…" Satori leaned forward and whispered in a sultry voice, "...find something else to play on our own afterwards?"

Daishou gulped and he never nodded that quickly in his life.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Tsukishima's face went pale. "I heard from Kageyama that Ushijima-san has been looking for a partner for Tendou-san. Is this for Daishou-san? Are you going to pester him again? You know what happened to the last guy you introduced him!"

"So, tell me about this "Tendou-san". Is he like them?"

"... Not at all. In fact, I think he trumps the rest, easily."

"Then that snake better invite me to the wedding."

Tsukishima sighed. "I'll talk to Kageyama."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Does he like volleyball?" Was the first thing Ushijima asked. Kageyama stood there confused.

"I think he was a volleyball captain in high school."

"Very well, I'll relay the message to Satori."  
.  
.  
.  
"Is he hot?" Was the only thing Tendou asked. Ushijima contemplated for a moment but shrugged.

"He plays volleyball as a captain."

"A shounen protagonist? Sexy!"

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on anitwt [@lustyace](https://twitter.com/lustyace) <33 and [@snekdaishou](https://snekdaishou.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
